


Exposed

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aangs innocence is tainted, Fluff, Katara just needs help with the laundry, M/M, No Smut, Sokka’s a dick, Toph really do be exposin Zuko, Zuko’s a bottom, but Zuko wants it, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Toph ruins Zuko’s suave moment by telling Sokka that Zuko’s a bottom. Sokka doesn’t mind. He always liked Zuko’s ass anyway.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 559





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzy__Jaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy__Jaeger/gifts).



> I don’t know what this is but enjoy! Hi Lizzy! I know you didn’t ask for this but I thought you might like it.

Zuko scowls. “Honestly, fuck you, Sokka.” 

Sokka smirks in response. “Fuck me yourself, coward.” Zuko’s face takes on a surprised expression. 

“What did you say?” His voice takes on an unreadable tone. Sokka blanches as he realized what he just said- when he had been dating Jet, they had flirted like this all the time. 

“I-uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he stutters out, hurting his pride. Zuko takes a step closer to him. 

“Wanna say that again?” he asks, voice dangerous. Sokka gulps. Zuko leers at him. 

“I said that you should fuck me yourself! There, I said it.” He swallows again in anticipation. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Zuko all but purrs at him, moving closer. He nearly pins Sokka against a nearby tree, but then Toph shouts something. 

“ZUKO’S A BOTTOM, SOKKA!”

“People can bottom from the top. It’s called riding someone.” Katara retorts dryly.

Sokka smirked at a blushing Zuko. He switches their positions quickly, pushing him against the tree.

“Really? Ok. We can work with that,” he grinned against Zuko’s neck, kissing it.

“Get a room, you two,” Aang yelled, “My virgin eyes don’t need to see this. My brain is going to need bleach.” 

“NO! STOP FUCKING AND HELP ME WITH THE LAUNDRY!” Katara yelled, ignoring the chaos around her.

“In a little. You’re going to need to wash more sheets in about 5 minutes,” smirked Sokka, pulling a stuttering Zuko behind him into his tent. Toph cackled while Katara fumed and Aand chokes on his moonpeach.

**Author's Note:**

> So..... Zuko’s a bottom. You should know this by know if you read my fics.


End file.
